


Baby

by hypernomad



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only fair, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

“Morning, baby.”

“The fuck did you just call me?”

“Baby.” Ian replied, sitting down at the little table in their living room under the pass-through window and pouring cereals into a bowl.

“ _Ohoho_ no. You ain’t callin’ me that.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“’Cause it’s fuckin’ faggy and I damn well said so.”

“Hey, if you get to call me Firecrotch, and Carrot-top, and fucking—what was that new one? Alien? Then I at least get to call you baby every now and then.”

“No you fuckin’ don’t. Those ain’t pet names. We don’t do that. We’re gay, not queer, remember?”

“Pfft. Whatever you say, babe.” Ian said around spoonful of cornflakes.

Mickey reached a hand through the pass-through window and flicked Ian in the eye, making him spit out cereals and milk over the table.

“Argh!”


End file.
